Not True, Yes it is!
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: "So what are they trying to prove?", "With them? Who knows.", "Well whatever they're doing, someone will probably have to go get the nurse." [One-Shot]


One day, during school, a fourth grade class had just finished a test. With about 10 minutes till recess, the teacher Mrs. Driscoll got called out into the hallway. The students quietly watched her leave. As soon as the door shut, conversations sprung up all around the classroom and friends got up to stand next to each other.

One group of friends, six boys, quickly got into a big argument.

"Nope. No it's not true." Said Danny, a black haired boy with icy blue eyes.

Randy, a boy with sapphire eyes and unusual dark purple hair, argued, "Yes it is! You just don't want to admit I'm right!"

Tucker, a dark-skinned boy with wearing a red beret said, "Why don't we test it?"

A short redhead with dainty hands, whose name was Howard, said, "Good idea! That'll prove Randy's right!"

"But he's not!" Exclaimed Jake, a short boy with black hair spiked with gel.

"Yeah I am! Spud, you're our test subject."

Spud, a boy with brown hair wearing a blue and yellow shirt, shook his head, "Nooo way. Nuh uh. I'm not doing it."

The other five boys looked at each other. Howard reached into his pocket and brought out a sucker.

"You can have this sucker if you do it."

Spud looked at the sucker, looking thoughtful.

"Alright! I'll do it!"

As the six boys went about setting up the test, six girls sat nearby watching them.

"So what are they trying to prove?" Asked Rose, a tall blonde with blue eyes.

Debbie, a short girl with short blue-black hair, looked up from her book on Mexican Death Bears, "With them? Who knows."

Trixie, a dark-skinned girl with brown hair in pigtails said, "Yeah. Remember that spiky hair competition they had with Robin and Max? I was scrubbing goo out of my hair for a week!"

Theresa, a shy girl with black hair and hazel eyes asked, "Who won that again?"

Danielle, nicknamed Dani, a girl with messy black hair and icy blue eyes laughed. "Danny. He used some of our parents goop from the lab. He paraded around for two days with that medal of his." Danny was her twin brother.

Sam, a Gothic girl with rare amethyst eyes said, "Well whatever they're doing, someone will probably have to go get the nurse."

Chanting was heard from the group of boys. Spud stood, staring at a plastic beige chair with determination. The other five boys stood around him in a semi circle, chanting and cheering Spud on. The girls watched as he took a couple steps back, then ran forward. He jumped to the chair head first. There was a moment of silence before all the boy, including the others that had stopped talking to watch the newest stunt, started to cheer.

A couple of boys that had blocked their view moved around and the girls sighed as they saw Spud laying on his stomach in the chair, his face pushed through the hole in the back of the chair, with a sucker in his mouth.

Danny looked at Randy with victory in his eyes, "I told you so! Spud would do anything for a sucker."

"Uhhh, guys? I'm stuck."

Sam rolled her eyes as she walked to the door. Opening it up, Mrs. Driscoll and the lunch lady looked at Sam questionably.

"The boys pulled another stunt."

Mrs. Driscoll sighed and said, "I'll get the nurse."

"Might want to get the janitor and a saw too."

* * *

**Heheh, yeeaahhh...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DANNY PHANTOM, AMERICAN DRAGON JAKE LONG, RANDY CUNNINGHAM NINTH GRADE NINJA, TEEN TITANS, OR MAX STEEL.**

**I you're wondering about the Teen Titans and Max Steel in the disclaimer, they were mentioned along with the spiky hair competition.**

**This was a creative writing assignment in English. I had to write a back story to a picture of our choice. It was a fourth grader, his head stuck in the back of a plastic chair, sucker in his mouth, with a teacher, lunch lady, and janitor sawing him out of the chair. I got to looking and I guess my mind was on AM. Dragon because I thought, _Hey, he looks like a real life, fourth grade version of Spud!_ And then this popped out.**

**Enjoy my viewers of the corn!**


End file.
